


Birthday Treats

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima doesn't see what's so special about celebrating your birthday. Unfortunately for him, Kuroo likes celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Treats

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 2/14/16: changed/added a few things bc i thought they were awkwardly worded

His cell phone rang just as Tsukishima got to his dorm room. He dropped his bag on the floor before answering with a sigh.

"Happy birthday!" Kuroo was practically singing through the phone. Tsukishima winced at the sudden noise close to his ear.

"What the hell, Kuroo?" He gritted his teeth. 

"What?" Kuroo asked innocently. "It's September 27. That means it’s your birthday!"

"Yeah, well," Tsukishima shrugged, even though Kuroo couldn't see him. "It doesn't matter to me much. It's just another year older."

Kuroo sighed theatrically through the phone. "Just come over to my place. You may not care about your birthday but I do and it's too late to back out."

"Fine," Tsukishima grumbled. He knew there was no use arguing with Kuroo. Not when he already had his heart set on something. 

"Oh and dress up a little before you come over," Kuroo added just before hanging up. Tsukishima was suspicious to say the least. He’d been dating Kuroo for less than a year, but he knew him well.

“Kuroo, I swear to god if you threw a party,” he muttered to himself as he opened the small closet. Whatever happened now, it would probably be best to do what Kuroo told him.

-

As he walked toward Kuroo’s apartment, Tsukishima let his mind wander. As a third year college student, Kuroo was lucky. Unlike the first years stuck in the dorms, he had a job that made enough for him to rent his own place.

‘At least that means I won’t be embarrassed in front of a bunch of people I know,' he thought to himself as he entered the parking lot. Despite being eleven o'clock on a Friday night, there didn't seem to be an unusual amount of cars in the lot.

‘All the party guests could have walked over’ a small voice nagged at the back of his mind. With a puff of air, Tsukishima stepped forward and rang the bell next to the name plate “Kuroo”.

The speaker crackled to life with Kuroo’s delighted voice. “Yeah, it’s me,” Tsukishima grumbled into the speaker. The door buzzed, signaling that it had been unlocked. Tsukishima walked up two flights of stairs to the third floor, where he found himself standing in front of Kuroo’s door.

He knocked, getting a muffled answer from somewhere inside. “Come on in, it should be propped open a little bit so you can get in!” Tsukishima looked down to see a small piece of wood stuck between the door and the wall, barely propping it open. He stepped inside, letting the door fall shut behind him.

Looking around, he registered the lack of people in Kuroo’s apartment. 

“You really didn’t throw a party.” His voice was tinged with disbelief. 

“Nah, I figured you’d kill even me if I did that. Besides, didn't you say Karasuno was having a reunion in a month? So you don’t need a party now.” Kuroo’s voice came from his right, and he turned to see him lounging against the small island in his kitchen.

“But you still called me over here because it’s my birthday. So what are you planning?” Kuroo’s familiar smirk returned as Tsukishima spoke, and he led Tsukishima to the small couch in his living room.

Tsukishima sat as Kuroo disappeared into the kitchen once more. “Close your eyes, Tsukki, it’s supposed to be a birthday surprise,” he called. Reluctantly, Tsukishima closed his eyes.

He could hear Kuroo doing something in the kitchen, and felt the vibrations on the floor through his socks that meant Kuroo was approaching him. He heard a small thump of something being placed on the coffee table in front of him, and suddenly the warm weight of Kuroo was next to him on the couch.

“Open your eyes, Tsukki,” he breathed. Tsukishima opened his eyes to see a cake on the coffee table. His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward for a better look.

“Is that…strawberry shortcake?” His head whipped around to stare at Kuroo, letting his mouth open slightly from shock.

Kuroo shrugged, this time with a genuine smile. “It’s your favorite, isn't it? And don’t lie, I know it is.” He held up a knife, and that was when Tsukishima noticed the plates sitting on his lap.

They both served themselves, although Kuroo insisted on feeding Tsukishima. He laughed through the whole ordeal. The cake was good though. Tsukishima tried not to let it show, but Kuroo was well aware of the fact that he was a moderately good chef. He was also adept at reading Tsukishima's minimal facial expressions.

“How'd you know this was my favorite?” he asked, swallowing. "I don't remember telling you."

"Yamaguchi," Kuroo admitted, running a hand through his already unruly hair. "What do you think?"/p>

Tsukishima knew he meant the whole night, not just the cake, so he looked around at the familiar surroundings of Kuroo’s apartment to gather his thoughts.

“It’s nice,” he said at last, looking first at his lap and then up at Kuroo. Kuroo took both plates and set them aside, before leaning into Tsukishima.

“Kuroo, wha—“ his words were cut off as Kuroo kissed him. Tsukishima froze for a moment, before kissing him back. He could feel his face getting redder and redder, but Kuroo tasted like strawberries and whipped cream and damn if he wasn't a good kisser.

Tsukishima could feel himself slipping down the couch cushions ever so slightly, but he paid no attention to it until he slipped halfway down the couch. The kiss was broken off as suddenly, Kuroo was kneeling on top of Tsukishima on the tiny couch.

Now both of them were turning red, although Kuroo was still smirking. The smirk had taken on a more suggestive meaning than it had when Tsukishima walked in that night.

“Kuroo you can’t be serious,” he muttered.

“Tsukki, it’s your birthday. I'll give you anything you want," he grinned wickedly.

Tsukishima reddened again. He couldn't pretend he hadn't thought about it once or twice, not in front of Kuroo.

Kuroo stepped onto the floor, hauling Tsukishima to his feet. Taking his hands and trailing toward the small bedroom down the hall, Kuroo kept smiling. Dropping his hands a few feet from the door, Kuroo backed toward his room. He looked at Tsukishima, waiting for his decision, before disappearing into the room.

Tsukishima stared after him. Making up his mind, he followed Kuroo into the room. ‘What the hell,’ he thought to himself. ‘It is my birthday.’


End file.
